Alasse
by Mr.Smee27
Summary: Our favorite elf and his comrades find Alasse being attacked by a warg. Her family and town had just been slaughtered by the warg pack and their riders. Legolas takes Alasse to Mirkwood to fix her injuries and they fall in love. Rated Teen just in case.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer for One and all: I don't own anything J.R.R. Tolkien created. I just own my plot and my characters.

Chapter One

My heart thudded as I ran. I could hear the beast's heavy breathing not far enough behind me. Tears streamed from my eyes as images from yesterday played over and over in my head. My lungs ached and my head throbbed from where I fell. I'd tried to hide, up in a dark tree. The warg followed my scent to the trunk then searched the surrounding area for me. I thought I was in the clear, so I climbed down slowly and quietly. The warg had been hiding in a shrub nearby and launched itself at me the second my foot touched the ground. I heard the crunch of my left arm before I felt the pain slice into me. I resisted the urge to scream and just started running, hating myself for being such a coward. If my family could see me now….

I could feel myself tiring. I knew I wouldn't be able to run much longer. My eyes started darting around, trying to find something, anything that could help. They locked in on a branch that had broken off at a point. That would have to do. I threw myself on the ground and grabbed the branch as the beast kept running, and flew over me. I hurried to stand; it would realize I'd stopped soon. As it prowled back into the small clearing where I was, it growled. I couldn't understand why it had followed me for so long, surely it should have gotten bored hours ago and gone for easier prey? I tried to concentrate on the thing as I simultaneously tried to catch my breath. It felt like there was a hole in my lungs. The warg fell back into its stance, and I knew it would strike. I held the branch in my good hand and it hurled itself at me. I raised the branch and directed it to the beast's face. It howled as I was thrown backwards from the blow. I'd stuck its eye, and it was angry now. It came at me again, this time chomping down on the branch and tore it out of my hand. I pushed myself backwards with my feet, trying to get away from it, but it just seized my right foot above the ankle and threw me like a rag doll. There was a resounding thud that I realized was my head hitting a tree. I tried to sit up but a wave of dizziness crashed in on me, and darkness frayed around the edges of my vision. I waited for the creature to come at me the last time, the time that would kill me and said a small prayer that it would be quick. I heard the snarling come nearer as my consciousness faded, taking everything fading with it.

"Forgive me, Father," I whispered before the black overtook all my senses and I was comatose.

There was a tugging at my right boot. I tried to swipe at whatever it was, but my arms wouldn't move. It tugged again, this time succeeding in taking the boot off. I tried to open my eyes but it felt as though there were weights on them. Now there was a sloshing sound coming near, and I felt something cold and wet on my foot. Again, I tried to move, to make the uncomfortable process going on around my foot go away, again I failed, but my head felt a little clearer. I heard a mumbling in some language I didn't understand, or maybe I would have understood it if my ears hadn't felt like they were filled with mud. There was a different tugging now, in my mind, as though I was trying to remember something important but it was just out of reach. Now something was prodding and poking my foot, feeling around. As the hands slowly moved up to my ankle, pain flooded my body and I broke free of all the black and slowness of my mind.

I sat straight up gasping for air as though I'd been submerged in water for far too long. I jerked my injured foot away from the hands that hurt it and tried to slide myself away, but the second I tried using my arms, more pain overwhelmed me. I lay on my side, curled into a ball willing the pain to go away so I could escape whatever trouble I was in now, but cool hands found my face and my eyes opened to brilliant blue eyes staring back, worried. I quickly looked around the rest of my surroundings and saw five men- elves, total. I calmed myself quickly taking a few deep breaths, knowing that whether they were good or evil, I was outnumbered anyway.

Two of them were talking in the language I didn't understand, they seemed to be talking about me or to me, I couldn't tell but they stared at me all the while. Cautious, it appeared, as though they didn't want to frighten me any more. The one with the sapphire eyes talked next, he was definitely talking to me. I felt stupid as I looked dumbly back at him. The others looked surprised that I couldn't understand. I tried using my voice.

"Where am I?" rushed out of my mouth when I'd been meaning to say who are you. My voice seemed fine, if a little scratchy. It seemed to be in better shape than the rest of me.

Relief spread over the blue-eyed one's features. He knew the language I spoke.

"You are in the Mirkwood forest, m'lady. My companions and I mean you no harm. We found a rogue warg about to kill you and saved you from it. You are safe now," he said in a voice that was silky and perfect. "My name is Legolas, and they are Isal, Isindil, Elindir, and Calanon," he said, gesturing to the others as he named them. "Your ankle, your arm, and a few of your ribs are broken; may we have your permission to tend to you, lady?"

Astonished at his politeness, I nodded. He and another, Isal, I think, helped me back over to the mat I had hurried away from. It was only slightly more comfortable than the ground, but less dirty I imagined. The three other elves left the clearing to give me a little privacy. Though, I didn't really see the point. Two men were going to see a lot of my body, what did three more matter? But I was grateful, despite my negative thoughts.

After I was sufficiently wrapped in splints and bandages, the other elves returned and Isal gave me a small vial to drink. He said something and I looked at him hopelessly, having no idea what he said. I looked to Legolas and he smiled. "It'll help you fall asleep, you need rest, lady." I nodded again, not trusting myself to speak and honestly feeling a little self conscious and drank the potion. It was delightfully sweet and fresh, though it obviously didn't work instantly. Elindir placed a blanket over me and I smiled a thank you, since only Legolas understood and spoke Westron, it seemed. Then I watched as four of them started to get their dinner ready, and Legolas sat near me, which was comforting. Watching the fire, I started to feel a little sleepy and noticed that Legolas was looking at me, curiously. "What is your name?" he said, again in that perfect voice.

"Alasse," I said softly in return. A look of recognition crossed his features before he composed himself again. I screwed up my face, trying to figure that out and lay down as the overpowering urge to sleep took control.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

I awoke, hearing five other bodies moving around, almost restlessly. I opened my eyes and saw that they were all packing to leave. The fire was out but there was a huge leaf with food on it, still steaming, beside me. I ate it, thankful that I hadn't rolled onto it in my sleep. Isal noticed I was awake and came over to me. He gestured to my leg, and I guessed he wanted to check on it. I nodded, and he unwrapped my leg from the splint carefully. Once he was done he put the splint back on and wrapped it up again. Then he moved on to my left arm, then to my ribs. He smiled comfortingly when he was done, to reassure me everything was okay for now and left, taking the mat I'd slept on, with him rolling it up as he walked to his pack.

I felt useless sitting there, crippled, as everyone else ran around me (ever so gracefully, I might add) gathering everything together to leave. I wasn't sure if they meant for me to go with them or not, either, and it was becoming ever clearer how much of a burden I was going to be to them when I tried (and failed) to stand up. Just as I was thinking how bad this day was going to be, I heard a shrill whistle that seemed to echo out for miles and miles. Everyone else kept doing what they were doing, so I assumed it wasn't something bad. Legolas walked into the clearing then, and seeing my inquisitive face, chuckled.

"I called my horse, he always wanders nearby when I go into the forest in case I get into trouble."

"Oh," I replied lamely. "Is there anything I can do, I feel rather useless just sitting here…"

"The only thing you can do right now is heal, sorry," he smiled. Damn.

I heard the hooves then and guessed the horse was only a few hundred yards away. Everyone else seemed to hear it too, which I found strange at first, then remembered I was with my own kind again.

I'd grown up with humans in a town called Ciril. I think it had been originally founded and built by elves but a human saved an elfling of great importance many years ago, and the town was given as a gift to the human and his family. I had no recollection of how I had gotten to Ciril, nor where I had been before. I was now only 22, a mere child to elves, but almost grown to humans. I was regarded as strange by many at first but eventually they got used to me and I was as adopted by the entire town as I was by my father and his family. It hurt to think about them now. I still didn't understand what happened, or how it could have happened. The wargs had been driven far away, into the deepest darkest corners of Middle Earth. Perhaps the mistake was not killing them all when we had the chance. There hadn't been a warg sighting in over a century near my village and at first, no one knew what was attacking. Only those with long memories understood. I had been at the lake just outside the village practicing with my sword when I heard the first screams. I froze. Then I saw the smoke. The ward riders had started burning the village with everyone still in it. I ran faster than I ever had to my house, my home. My father, my sisters, everyone was gone. A warg rider came into the house and I slew him with rage. Then the warg came. I tried to fight it at first but I was crashing and inside with gathering speed, so I ran.

I was shaken out of my reverie as a grey horse came into the clearing, breathing hard, as if he was worried about his master. Legolas walked over to him and he calmed down almost instantly. We were all packed up by that point and I expected the elves to hoist the packs on to the horse, but instead they carried them on their backs. Legolas walked over to me.

"May I?" He indicated to me as I realized they were going to put _me_ on the horse.

"Uh… sure," I said, recognizing how imperfect my speech was compared to his.

He gathered me up as if I weighed nothing and placed me gently on the horse's back, which had kneeled down to make the process easier.

Then we set out. Most of the elves chatted easily as they darted around the horse who kept up a steady canter. Only Legolas kept silent as he ran beside me.

"Um… where are we going?" I asked, not wanting to sound rude, but feeling as if I had anyway.

He just chuckled again. "We are going to the palace in Mirkwood, where you can be treated by better healers than Isal and I, if that is alright with you, that is. If there is another home we can take you to, we will be happy to do so." He smiled amiably.

"No, wherever you are going is fine. I have no home," I stated simply. I did not feel the need to elaborate.

He nodded and then continued to look straight ahead, thinking.

By the time night fell, we were still travelling, and the dark seemed to press in on us from every direction. The trees blocked the sky, and it felt like a massive black blanket had just been pressed into every nook and cranny of the forest. I was getting a little paranoid. Now Elindir stayed beside me while the others darted every which way.

"Does the dark bother you?" He said, surprising me. I guess I'd been wrong when I thought the others only knew Sindarin.

"Not usually, but the dark here is suffocating. I don't know how you can stand it so easily."

"I grew up here, m'lady, and I haven't left in all 578 years of my life, so you could say I have gotten used to it." He smiled, "besides we are less than one league away now."

The trees thinned abruptly after another twenty minutes, and the sky was visible here and there. I felt like I could breathe again. Then the trees stopped completely and we were running over a vast field expanse. There were mountains nearby, most of which had increasingly strange shapes in them. When we got closer I saw that an entire palace had been carved into the mountain, along with dozens of other buildings. There were walkways way up in the sky that were almost invisible under the trees, but not to my elfin eyes. Everyone seemed to speed up now that their home was in sight, even Hwesta, the horse. Another minute and we were just inside the main palace doors. It was amazing inside. There were marble floors and brilliant chandeliers that made the place explode with light. There were two enormous stairways that curved up either side of the part of the palace we were in. Elindir helped me off the horse and supported me as another elf came and led Hwesta away to, I assumed, the stables. Legolas spoke to everyone in Elvish and took Elindir's place supporting me, as the others nodded and left through the same doors we'd come in, chatting tiredly to each other.

"I told them to go rest, we have to go meet with my parents before I can let you rest," he smiled again apologetically and led me slowly down a passage way under one of the magnificent stairways.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The journey was only long because of my broken ankle, which was becoming an increasingly irritating injury. We stopped outside of a pair of ornately carved doors. It almost looked like a story was carved into them using pictures and it was all mixed and meshed together to make a beautiful collage. It was rather dark in the hall and we only stood outside a moment before the doors were opened from the inside by attendants. I was starting to get nervous. This didn't look like we were going to meet Legolas' parents. It looked like we were going to meet the king of Mirkwood himself!

Legolas noticed my anxiousness. "Don't worry, it's not quite as frightening as it seems."

"What isn't? I thought we were meeting your parents," I whispered frantically.

He gave me a strange look, and we continued to walk forward to the pair of thrones ahead of us. I guess we were meeting the King of Mirkwood…. A beautiful woman rushed forward from the thrown on our left and embraced Legolas as I stood there just trying to keep my balance. She spoke quickly and motherly in Sindarin to him and cupped his face. I assumed this was his mother. She didn't look a day over twenty five. The immortal thing was something that always took getting used to when I was around other elves. His father said something then, and gestured toward me.

"She doesn't speak Elvish, father. This is Alasse. We found her being attacked by a rogue warg in the forest and saved her, though not before she sustained a few injuries. So I took the liberty of bringing her here to be properly looked after." He smiled at me again, and I prayed to the Valar I wasn't blushing. The king looked surprised.

"My apologies, Miss. I have never met an elf who could not speak Elvish," he said rather bluntly. "I am Thranduil, King of Mirkwood and this is my wife Elowen."

"I must apologize for my husband, he speaks very forwardly," Elowen said, amused at her husband. I couldn't help but like her immediately. I smiled. "It's no problem, m'lady. I grew up in a human town just west of these woods. I only ever learned Westron."

"But, dear, how old are you?"

"I am twenty two," I replied.

"So young…" her sentence drifted off. "Volinde," she called gracefully. "Please help Alasse to the healers, then to a guestroom. A female attendant nodded and walked over to me. "Shall we, m'lady?"

"You can just call me Alasse," I mumbled, not used to being treated so… well, properly, I guess. She nodded and took my waist to support me as we left the room. The healers, unfortunately, were on a different floor altogether. We stood at the bottom of the staircase as I dwelled on the daunting size of them.

"Perhaps it would be better if I just carry you up the stairs?" She gave me a reassuring smile.

I laughed a little, "That would probably be the best way to go about it."

She lifted me with ease and we were up the stairs before I could even be uncomfortable about it. Once we were up the stairs the healers were nearby. I was told that Legolas and Isal did a wonderful job with splinting, they put a salve on my wounds to help them heal and changed my bandages after Volinde helped me bathe. Then it was up another staircase and down a long beautiful hallway. The stone was tan, but there was a light coming through a window at the end of the hall that almost made it seem rose-colored. There were paintings every so often, as well, of landscapes from around the earth. I was pleased that my room was to be near the window at the end of the hall and that there were numerous windows in my room. I loved the outside. The bed was shockingly large with burgundy drapes hanging around it that could be closed on cold nights, I imagined to help keep the heat in. There was also a window seat under a large window with burgundy pillows to sit on. A bathroom was attached, for convenience and privacy. And there was a magnificent wardrobe to match the mahogany bed frame.

Another maid brought in a tray of food, for which I was grateful. I shoveled it down in a very un-ladylike manner and fell into the bed wondering how in the world they made it so comfortable. It was only then that I remembered again why I was here and not home with my family. And I fell into a not-so-comfortable sleep, exhausted from the past few days.


	4. Chapter Four

Just so everyone knows, I went back and fixed all the grammatical stuff in the last three chapters and Alasse is 22 not 19, sometimes I write something then forget about it and write it again but differently, like age and stuff. =]

Chapter Four

I woke up from a (thankfully) dreamless sleep. The sun was spilling in through the enormous windows, and I welcomed it, when a few days ago I would have groaned and rolled over. I'd gotten the best sleep I'd ever gotten, strangely… well, I was well-rested anyway. I lay in bed for a while staring out at the amazing blue sky thinking. I couldn't understand why any pack of evil would want to destroy my town. There had never been any riches buried there, nor had there ever been the threat of an army or anything. Why would anyone want our town razed to the ground? Why would anyone feel any need to kill all those families? My family. I allowed myself to cry for a while. I cried for my father, the kindest man on Middle Earth, I'd bet anyone on that. I cried for my lovely younger sisters and brother, and my entire town. After a while I had to stop. Crying never solves anything, never brings anyone back, I thought resolutely. I dried my eyes and promised not to waste my tears on what I can't fix again.

There was a soft knock on the door and after a moment it opened and Volinde came in. She brought a tray of breakfast food with her.

"Good morning, Alasse. You slept well, I hope?" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Uh, yes, I did sleep well… did you?" I asked, not wanting to seem rude.

She laughed whole-heartedly, a beautiful laugh. "Yes, I slept very well. Now, this morning you need to go see the healers again so they can be sure you're healing properly, and then the King has requested your presence whenever the healers finish with you."

I became nervous again, I wasn't too comfortable speaking with royalty. "Um… you wouldn't happen to know what the King wants, would you?"

"I'm not sure, but it sounded important. So eat up."

The healers were through much sooner than I thought they'd be, and I grew increasingly apprehensive. Volinde rushed me down the stairs again to the beautiful doors. I wished I could have stood in front of them all day, not just because the King sort of scared me. The doors opened again and I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. The thrones were empty. I looked around the room as Volinde helped me through the doorway, a confused look on her face as well.

"May I?" a wonderfully beautiful voice asked. Prince Legolas had entered the room through a door off to the left side of the hall. Volinde curtsied and handed me off to him. "I thought we might go for a walk…" he looked like he was re-thinking this after looking at my hopelessly broken ankle. "Maybe we'll just sit… is it alright if we go outside?"

I nodded, again not trusting myself to speak. We walked (well, he walked, I hobbled) outside and he led me to a stunning garden just outside the throne room. We found a bench and he helped me sit.

"I thought this would be a little easier than if my father were to ask you. He tends to come off harsher than he intends," Legolas said, ever smiling.

"Ask me?" I knew I'd have to do this soon. "You want to know what happened to me, besides the warg."

"Yes, we need to know of any danger that could be near." He looked as if he was only expecting your average 'I was travelling and a pack of wargs spotted me and one just wouldn't give up' story. Alright, it wasn't too average, but he didn't look as if he was expecting the destruction of an entire town and everyone in it. His face confirmed that as I told him what had happened as he looked continually more shocked.

"I am sorry, I never imagined… some have talked of feeling a growing darkness, but I always assumed…." He was shaken, much more than I would have expected. "I must go and talk to my father about this. Elindir will help you to wherever you want to go, he'll even give you a tour if you wish," he smiled briefly.

I looked down at my ankle this time. "I don't think I'll be up for a tour any time soon. I should probably just go back to my room." Legolas laughed and said an even quicker goodbye. He left, but not before leaving a quick kiss on my hand. Needless to say, I was blushing horribly when Elindir showed up a minute later. He stifled a laugh and helped me inside. Volinde cut him off at the stairs though, I was grateful that he wouldn't have to carry me up them. He and Volinde talked for a little while though, that led me to believe they might like one another as a little more than friends. I asked her about it when we got to my room, but she just brushed me off talking about getting me books or something to do. She came back with a giant stack of books and so I read.

Unfortunately, this was how I spent the next two weeks. After I finished the first two books, I was completely restless. Volinde stayed with me a lot though, which I was very thankful for. I asked her all about Mirkwood, excited for when I finally got to go look around. A healer came in every day making sure everything was healing perfectly and by the third day of the second week I could walk around my room without hobbling at all. I remembered when my good friend Airabeth broke her arm and it took weeks for it to heal completely. I couldn't figure out why when I'd broken mine only a year earlier, it only took a week. That was when my father had to explain me being an elf. I knew I was adopted, and that I wasn't exactly the same as everyone else, I had pointy ears after all. But I didn't know that I was an entirely different species. I laughed at this memory as Volinde came in for the third time that day between jobs at the palace to talk with me.

"What are you smiling at?" Volinde asked cheekily. She had become a great friend over these two weeks.

"Just memories. I was a funny child."

"Laughing at yourself, you are strange indeed, Alasse. What are you reading today? Or are you interrogating me about Mirkwood some more?"

"I actually thought that maybe I could go outside today? I've had the bandages off for a whole day now... and the healers said that they've only been on this long as a precaution, so I thought I might go explore a little."

Volinde chuckled and started tidying up my room, I took that as leave to go. Today was just as beautiful as it was the first day I got here, the sky was so blue and it felt like years since I'd been outside instead of days. I travelled down the stairs and through the main palace doors to explore Mirkwood, just as fast as I had a few weeks ago.


	5. Chapter Five

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated! In response to the elves don't sleep thing, they can if they want to, but it's not very similar to human sleep.

"and he could sleep, if sleep it could be called by Men, resting his mind in the strange paths of Elvish dreams, even as he walked open-eyed seeing the light of this world."

"Legolas already lay motionless, his fair hands folded upon his breast, his eyes un-closed, blending living night and deep dream, as is the way with Elves."

So they can sleep, I just made her eyes closed. But thank you really, you got me to research some more, because I totally forgot about this stuff, I need to re-read and re-watch stuff. And you are right about the trotting, I used to ride horses (and really want to again) and completely forgot about that so I changed it! There are probably some grammatical errors in here, but I'll read through it later and fix them as I see them!

Chapter Five

The second the wind brushed my skin I ran. Not like before, however. I was so blissfully happy to be outside in the sunlight that I ran around like the child I was to all the elves around me. As I ran, I even found myself laughing, giggling really, but it still felt nice. When my family died, it felt as though I'd never be happy again. I felt weaker because of it, like I was dying with them. It was then that I realized I must have been getting there, to dying of grief. Living with humans always made me forget myself. I got a book once, when I was a little younger than I was now, it was a story of a beautiful Elfin maiden who died of sorrow when her husband died in battle. I had asked my father if that could really happen, startled immensely by the story and he admitted it was true for elves. That we could die of grief. I banished this train of thought as I found myself slowing. I ran to the start of the town. Or, the first semi-hidden ladder to get to the town immersed in the trees. I started to feel the adrenaline of my adventure rush as I hurried to climb the first of many ladders.

I reached the first walkway in less than thirty seconds. I knew that I was being slightly reckless, but having just been rid of bandage confines, I didn't much care. And besides, I rationalized, I felt more graceful, more in control than ever before.

The houses were much larger than I'd thought before. I paused before one and moved on to another, all the doors were carved much like the ones outside the throne room, only every one had different pictures. I didn't linger too long though, I didn't want to alarm anyone by sitting outside their home. Every so often there were more ladders going up even farther into the trees, but I didn't go up today. After a while, there was a break in the foliage and the walkway looked out on the land around Mirkwood. It was breath taking. There was a garden, the one that the Prince and I had talked in. And then I saw the practice field. I really adored weaponry. I found the nearest ladder down at once and hurried in the direction of the field. I could almost see the targets for archery when I heard a familiar voice.

"She doesn't seem to," I heard Prince Legolas say.

"You must tell her, Legolas, it isn't right to keep this from her," another voice replied.

"I know that, Isal. I went up to her room earlier but she was too excited to go outside according to Volinde. I'm not going to seek her out on the grounds though, they're too expansive. She could be anywhere. I will tell her tonight, after supper."

I moved on then, as quietly as I could towards the sheds that housed the practice weapons on the far side of the archery field. No one was shooting at the moment, they had all gone inside for lunch, so it didn't take me long. Inside the first shed was all bows and arrows, so I looked inside the second and found what I was looking for- the swords. They were all dulled so that elves might use them to spar with one another if they wanted, however it still hurt a lot when you weren't quite quick enough. I saw a few pairs of twin blades as well and yearned to learn them. I have always loved the sword but there was something so graceful about how someone moved when they wielded twin blades, it was rather beautiful. I thought of grabbing a pair and trying to teach myself, but I'd never had the patience, so I took the nearest sword and headed away from the practice field.

I found a nice spot a ways away from the palace and practiced for hours. It always helped me clear my mind- helped me think straight. I couldn't imagine what Legolas had been talking about. I mean, I knew he must have been talking about me... but I had no idea of anything more specific than that. I guess I would find out at dinner, or after, rather. I tried to forget what I'd overheard then, just concentrate on my sword. An hour or two later I decided to head back inside. The sun was starting to set and I was in dire need of clean clothing. Volinde was already in my room with a beautiful gown waiting. It was a simple, deep green dress that had an odd shimmer in the fabric whenever the light hit it. The bodice hugged me with fabric so soft and the neckline plunged ever so slightly into a V shape. There was a V shaped belt to mimic the neckline, embroidered with silver and the rest of the dress flowed from my hips. I had to admit I was a little intimidated now, what was this dinner going to be like?

Volinde led me downstairs but took me through a different hallway I hadn't been through before. We went through doors a little less grand than those of the throne room and still with the beautiful carvings in them. The dining hall was just as magnificent as the rest of Mirkwood, however. The ceiling was incredibly high with five enormous crystal chandeliers spreading over it like a spider's web (only less dangerous than that of the Mirkwood spiders). The table was set simply but still somehow, extravagantly, like someone who has a lot of money but knows how to show it subtly. It didn't help my nerves. There was some bread on the table already and I wasn't sure if I should sit or not yet. Volinde had to go home and could no longer help me tonight. I was starting to pace when a hand laid on my shoulder. I turned quickly to see none other than the Prince. I smiled immediately, I couldn't help it.

"Come. We can sit, my parents will be joining us eventually. A few of my friends will be with us, though, and they'll be here any minute." He smiled gently. It seemed like he was hardly ever without a smile. We took our seats next to each other and about a dozen people came in talking a little loudly. Legolas blushed slightly, like he was embarrassed by their boisterousness. I met his eyes and we both laughed, a little nervously but mostly just at the situation. We all joined in the conversation and about halfway through the main course the King and Queen did join us, but the atmosphere didn't change one bit. It was very comfortable, fun even. I loved hearing stories about long ago. It was sort of like being surrounded by living history books, and I loved books. Dinner went by very quickly, and throughout it I completely forgot about the conversation I'd heard earlier. Until dinner was over, that is. Dessert was moved out onto a terrace and everyone started to drift off in twos and threes to talk. When Legolas and I were the only ones left I remembered.

"Would you join me for a walk?" he asked.

"Sure, um, yes I mean," I responded, suddenly nervous again. We started to walk away from the palace, on one of the many paths that led through and around Mirkwood. The sky was very clear that night, the moon almost full, maybe one or two days away. We ended up near the clearing where I had been practicing hours earlier. The place was oddly calming to me now. He started to slow and I felt we were at the end of our walk for now. He walked a few feet away from me staring at the sky. If I hadn't been so nervous, I would have fully appreciated how beautiful he looked in the moonlight, instead I only noticed it briefly before he began to speak.

"Alasse," my name drifted off like a quiet wind sighs. He turned around to look at me then, his eyes brimming with some emotion I couldn't place because I didn't know the story he was about to tell, only that it was about me. "Twenty one years ago a caravan of our kin from Rivendell were making the long journey here to visit. On the way they were attacked by those horrid spiders. It was remarkable that they had been taken by surprise at all, but they were. It was a large group of fifty or so, during the chaos one child was lost. They slew the first of the spiders but feared more would come, and so they fled. The spiders must have been intent on the larger group to not have noticed the small easy prey, but they did not notice and the child escaped. Running as far and fast as she could like her father told her. She did not stop until she collapsed. It must have only been hours later that the humans found her. They sent word by messengers to Rivendell, Mirkwood, and Lothlorien, fearing the worst for the babe's family. A search took place and the only remnants of the caravan left were a few belongings. When the humans learned of this they vowed to take the child in as their own, and they did. Until weeks ago, that is."

Whatever I had been expecting it certainly was not this. The air around me started to get heavier, harder to breathe, as memories broke through a long fortified wall in my mind. "The girl was me," I gasped.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The stars glittered and winked as I stared up at them. For hours, I contemplated and thought about how my own life had gotten so tangled and twisted up in some horrific tale. Legolas had left a long while ago. He was reluctant at first to leave me alone, but eventually saw that I wanted time to think. After he left though, I wished he'd stayed. I felt more hopeless with no one to keep me company. I felt myself start to sink inside. A little before dawn I heard footsteps nearing where I was.

"How are you?" I sighed in relief as I heard Volinde ask. She'd become a real friend since I'd arrived. Of course, when someone helps you bathe while you're incapacitated, a certain bond starts to form. I smiled to myself slightly, at my own joke.

"I honestly don't know," I replied quietly.

"Prince Legolas asked me to come see you. He's been standing motionless outside the main doors for hours worrying."

I stood in one swift motion, feeling as though my stomach had stayed down on the ground. "Let's go inside then." I couldn't explain why I was feeling so dispirited. Perhaps too much bad news for one elf? The story I'd read when I was little crossed my mind again as Volinde and I made our way into the castle. I saw no sign of Legolas.

At the top of the stairs leading to my bedroom, I parted ways with Volinde. Her brow furrowed, worry evident on her face.

"I'm just going to go to the library. I haven't read since I was bed-ridden." I flashed her a quick smile. "Don't worry, mellon, I'm fine. I just need to distract myself."

Her face was quickly smoothed of any worry. "Is that the only word you know in Sindarin?"

I laughed with her as she walked away, before making my way up another flight of stairs to the library. The library took up an entire floor of the palace. There were more floors above it, but I hadn't explored them yet. Shelves rose out of the floor and towered above me, they reached all the way to the ceiling. There were even larger windows around the whole floor that made it seem a little magical. Since the sun hadn't risen quite yet, candles were lit every few feet on the walls, held my black sconces.

I sighed with contentment as I grabbed two armfuls of books off a random shelf as soon as I got through the doors and found a large comfortable chair in the back corner of the room. It was near an east-facing window so I got to watch the sun rise as I read book after book.

"The only things I've seen you do since you got here are read and run through different routines with a sword." I looked up with a knowing smile to see none other than Legolas walking through one of the aisles to my chair.

"I like books. And weapons. They're both very distracting in much appreciated ways. I haven't seen you do anything but follow me around." I smirked. He, however, looked guilty.

"I'm sorry. I feel a great deal of concern for you." His eyes were sad. "I've never met an elf so troubled. Even when you are smiling and exploring there is a… a sorrow that lingers. I feel compelled to… to make you feel… happy." There was such anxiety in his voice, and such sincerity in his eyes, that I couldn't doubt a word he spoke.

He looked around chuckled at himself, shaking his head, embarrassed I guess. "So what are you reading?"

I smiled, a real smile this time, glad to have his company. We spent the rest of the day like that, talking about books in the library. We actually spent a lot of time together over the next few months, even more time than I spent with Volinde. There weren't too many feasts or anything, so we mostly just walked different places in Mirkwood talking. I was incredibly curious about elves growing up and what they did every day. Turns out, a lot of what they did was similar to what the people in my village had done. It made sense though, since it was a community, for everyone to have a certain trade. Only there wasn't a lot much bartering. Everyone helped each other out, I liked it a lot. The bargaining and haggling always seemed juvenile to me.

Legolas was curious about me as well. He couldn't fathom that I was only twenty two years old. "You seem ages old," he'd said one morning as we walked through a more tame part of the forest. "Just talking to you makes me feel like it's impossible for you to be so young," he whispered staring at me inquisitively.

Unfortunately, the best of my human qualities seemed always to shine through at these moments. "We can't all be old geezers like you," I said tauntingly with a smirk on my face. The first time I'd teased him like this, he'd only looked at me, not quite understanding. I wasn't used to the Elven sense of humor (or lack thereof). But by this time he was more than used to it.

"If I'm an old geezer, then how is it that I can still outrun you to the archery fields?" And he blurred out of sight as I chased after him.

We did almost everything together. He even started to teach me how to use twin blades, something I was very excited about. Something about swords and weapons in general was just exhilarating. Everything started to fall into a wonderful pattern and I found myself happy most of the time. Every once in a while Legolas would go hunting with Isal, Isindil, Elindir, and Calanon. I always opted out of going with them, taking the time to catch up with Volinde, who was going to be getting married in the fall of next year.

I stayed in Mirkwood for around a decade, a permanent guest of the palace. It was during my eleventh year there that anything out of the ordinary happened. Legolas and I were sparring with twin blades, it almost always came out to a draw now, when a messenger came out to summon Legolas to his father.

"He always _needs_ you when I'm winning," I said indignantly.

Legolas laughed. "When I'm letting you win, you mean." I made a face at him and started towards the shed that the blades I borrowed were kept in. He was already inside when I finished putting them away, so I headed inside as well. I was just about to go upstairs when I decided I'd rather go get a snack from the kitchens, and I turned around and walked down the hall. I passed the doors to the throne room as I walked and I paused when I heard someone say something about dwarves. I hesitated, I didn't want to be caught eavesdropping in the palace where I was treated so well. But my curiosity quickly overcame my politeness. I pressed my ear to the door.

"What did they claim they were doing in the forest?" I heard Legolas ask.

"They didn't say, none of them. They are in the dungeons now," Thranduil replied.

"Thirteen! What reason could thirteen dwarves have for tramping through Mirkwood…" Legolas's question trailed off.

I felt my eyes widen. Thirteen dwarves in Mirkwood! I stole away from the door as quietly as I could, forgetting I was hungry, and went back outside, it was the best place to think.

Our town had never had any conflicts with the dwarves. They came often to trade with us, but I always noted how they never seemed too fond of me. My father told me that the elves and the dwarves didn't get along but he hadn't ever expanded upon the subject. I wanted to go down into the dungeons right this second to meet the dwarves, but I knew that it would be very much frowned upon. I walked around the grounds slowly before making my way back inside to the library hoping it would put my curiosity on hold for a little while. But before I'd even gotten to the library a small part of me knew I would end up going to talk to the dwarves. I was much too nosy not to go.

Legolas met back up with me in the library looking flustered. I tried my best to act like I hadn't heard any of his conversation with his father but in the years I've been here I haven't been able to successfully lie to an elf yet.

"What did you do?" Legolas asked, resignedly.

"There are thirteen dwarves here?" I asked quietly.

Legolas chuckled. "I should have known you'd listen in on it. Yes, they were found in the forest and are in the dungeon now. They blundered into a gathering of us singing and feasting. The leader of the group, Thorin, I believe his name is, was captured first and the others were caught shortly after, a few days at most. None of them will say what they are doing in Mirkwood." He sighed. "I never understand dwarves. Every one I've ever met has been nothing but rude, greedy, rash, and destructive. Of course any stranger we meet goes into the dungeon unless they can explain themselves."

I tilted my head inquisitively. "Why weren't you suspicious of me when you found me?"

"You were being mauled by a warg, and you seemed far too fragile to be any threat. Dwarves can be very secretive and conniving and therefore we are always suspicious of the creatures."

I snorted in a very un-ladylike manner. "Fragile. That's why I would have beaten you today if you father hadn't needed you."

Legolas just shook his head laughing at me. "You're impossible, you know. You're unlike any elf I've ever met."

"Of course I am. That's what you like about me," I grinned.

He looked at me with a small smile on his face. "Yes it is," he said softly.

My heart jumped erratically as I struggled to regain my train of thought.

"Uh… would I be able to go meet the dwarves?" I asked quickly.

Legolas seemed to come back to his senses as well. "I'd prefer you didn't but I know you've probably already decided to."

I smiled innocently. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

He shook his head again and grabbed a book to read while I looked out the window at the setting sun.


	7. Chapter Seven

So it's been about 2 years and I decided what better way to let a reader know you're alive than by updating your story! Sorry I'm the worst updater in history, so I hope this chapter is as long as it seems on Microsoft Word! Sorry for any grammatical errors and the like, I was rushing.

Chapter Seven

The dungeons of Mirkwood were twisting and maze-like, I assumed to keep prisoners in should they somehow escape their cell. After Legolas left me however, that's exactly where I went. I took more than a few wrong turns and ran into several dead ends, cursing. Eventually, I saw a faint light and figured that must be where the guard was. And where there were guards, there were captive dwarves.

Excitement bubbled up inside of me as I neared the light. I turned the final corner to find myself face to face with Calanon.

Living amongst elves, I had picked up some of their tongue, but had not committed myself to learning it completely. I felt my lack of knowledge of their language was somehow my only tie to my adoptive family and I wasn't ready to give that up quite yet despite how much easier it might make my life in Eryn Lasgalen. That being said, I feel obligated to mention that not all of the elves in Mirkwood knew every single language ever to grace Middle Earth either. Many found they were preoccupied and did not take it upon themselves to learn such trivialities until they were well into their second century. Calanon was one of these elves. Whenever we were forced by circumstance to speak to one another it was with broken Elvish on my part and the Westron of a two year old mortal on his. We usually got our points across with a fair amount of miming. However, I only needed one eye-rolling, exasperated look from him this time to understand immediately I was not where I ought to be so late at night. I tried to tell him that I only wanted to speak with them for a minute or two, but him chasing me back to the entrance of the dungeons didn't exactly make it obvious if he understood me or not.

I crept back to my room as quietly as I could manage, thoroughly disappointed with the night's turn of events. After a short process of getting ready for sleep, I curled up on my window seat to feel the warm breeze on my face. Despite my mischief, something felt off, but I couldn't pinpoint what. I felt my mind drifting leisurely onto the paths of dreams, my last thoughts being of dwarves and mazes.

My feet twitched as I ran in my waking dreams. I could not get home fast enough. The smoke filled my lungs as I ran, the stench of burnt flesh heavy in the air, making my stomach churn. The door to my house, the place I grew up in, was off its hinges and across the room of our ground floor. Blood was splattered across one wall and everything was thrown out of place. I ran for the stairs trying hard to block the thought before it crossed my mind.

_That is no orc blood._

Up the stairs were three rooms. One was my parents', empty. The second was my brother's. Empty. I hesitated before turning the handle of the door to the room I shared with my sisters. I peered inside for only a moment before slamming it closed again and falling to my knees, my arms wrapped tight about chest as I felt I might vomit. A heavy footstep sounded downstairs and something inside of me knew it was no neighbor. I don't remember running down the stairs or killing the orc. I'd never killed anything that wasn't to be eaten at supper, but my mind kindly stepped out for the moment. I only remember feeling the hot, black blood on my hands and wondering for an instant if orcs had families that might miss them.

A new, deep, rotten smell penetrated my numbed mind and body. I looked up to see a beast I had only heard about in scary stories told around a fire. I thought of fighting but my mind was becoming decidedly less numb as it began processing the massacre of my family. My breaths ran ragged and my insides were filled with a thousand hot knives. I ran.

A fat drop of rain splashed solidly on my forehead, waking me with a start from my nightmare. I dried my face from the rain and the tears I must have shed in my sleep. My heart was still pounding and for the first time since riding through the deep darkness of Mirkwood, I felt I could not breathe. I changed quickly into a pair of pants and loose shirt I wore to practice the sword in and fled my room. The horrible feeling in my stomach eased only slightly once I was out of doors, so I kept running until I couldn't tell if it was the rain running down my face or if I was crying again. I reached the top of a hill I usually saved for reading upon on sunny days and threw myself down unceremoniously onto the ground, angrily wiping my eyes clear. I had not cried in nearly eleven years and here I was bawling like the child I was. Today, eleven years ago, was when it all happened, I could feel it. I'd dreamt about it before, but never so vividly. Never so violently.

The rain continued to fall gently onto my face as I lay on the ground, staring at the clouds, marveling that it took this long for everything to really hit me. I kept myself occupied with friends and swords and books, distracting myself. You cannot escape the sadness forever.

The sky lightened but the sun did not put in an appearance today. The clouds washed by but still poured a constant rain. I noted briefly when a pair of feet made their way into my peripheral as the person they belonged to laid down beside me. Volinde grabbed my hand gently and held on to it with both of her own. I squeezed mine lightly to show her I appreciated it. I stayed on the hill for hours; good and bad memories resurfacing in my mind. I scolded myself for acting so childish so often. Though I was only 33, I felt as though I'd aged a century in all my sadness.

Volinde could not stay with me all day while I wallowed. She still had her work to do and was still planning her wedding to Elindir. I promised myself I'd help her more with her wedding, it was the least I could do. But today was for remembering. The clouds mirrored my mood all day, raining and dark. As what little light there was began to fade once more, I sat up, soaked to the bone and weary as I had never been before. I walked slowly as I made my way back to the palace in the mountains, taking over twice the time it took to run so far. I speculated for a moment as to where my friend, Legolas, might be while I was suffering, and I just as quickly chastised myself for thinking even for a moment that he did not have important things to do. He was a prince after all and there were 13 dwarves to see to.

I laid low for days, I was not myself and did not want to impose my mood on others. At the same time I also did not want to be around their cheerfulness. It wasn't often I allowed myself to flounder in self-pity but when I did, I did it thoroughly. I started to spend a great deal of time in the stables. The stable master wasn't one to turn down an extra pair of hands. I spent my mornings helping muck out stalls or groom the horses and then my afternoon I usually spent in the library or with Volinde helping organize her wedding. She was trying to choose a convenient and safe time for her family in Rivendell to travel for the ceremony and as Elindir was busy most of the day with training the young elflings with the sword, she did most of this alone, going over details with her beloved over dinners. All of these were wonderful distractions from the practice fields. Though running through my steps with the sword or twin blades was exhilarating and cathartic, I could not bring myself to practice yet. I was still angry with myself for being so vulnerable, and the fields were no place for weakness.

I meandered up to the library after a long morning of exercising the mares when I noticed that the halls were eerily quiet. A house of elves was never as hustling and bustling as my town of humans but there were always passing greetings and friends sharing stories as they went about their daily routines. My curiosity finally got the better of me for the first time in a week as I internally placated the mature part of my mind that I was doing no wrong, I was simply looking for someone who might know something.

It wasn't until I reached the long hallway that lead to the throne room that anything out of the ordinary (besides the quiet) happened. King Thranduil yelled angrily in Sindarin at his son who was standing in the doorway. Before I reached him, Legolas ran in the opposite direction, breathing Elvish curses all the way. He'd left the door ajar so I took it upon myself to peek inside. Elves in armor were all over the room poring over a table with maps, sharpening blades, counting arrows into quivers. Even the King Thranduil himself was being outfitted this moment into his armor. His angry eyes raked the hall, assuring that everyone was doing something useful. I jerked my head back into the corridor before those angry orbs could rest upon me and I hurried back towards the library. I stayed there the rest of the afternoon, browsing the literature and coming up with my own amusing stories as to what could make the King so mad. I was in the middle of what I thought to be a particularly hilarious tale of Legolas marrying a bear, when a pair of doors across the room from me burst open. I darted to the door to see what more could happen today only to find myself facing the Queen! Apart from my first meeting her, I rarely saw Queen Elowen. She was at the larger feasts and I would pass her occasionally in hallways but she mostly kept to herself and I to mine.

"My lady," I said, bowing quickly. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

Queen Elowen took a moment to compose herself but failed entirely and burst out, "You might ask my thick-skulled husband, though I doubt he'd answer, the fit that he's in!" This exclamation from the Queen, known for unending kindness and patience, was so entirely surprising, I couldn't help but suppress a giggle. The Queen cracked a smile as well. "You know you do not need to bow to me, child, especially not in the library of all places," she said kindly. "I apologize for my outburst, that man does get the better of me sometimes, though, and I'm sure he knows it." She sat down in one of the group of chairs near the fireplace. I followed her lead, sitting next to her. "Those dwarves escaped and he insists on going after them," she continued. "I do not know what they might accomplish being off our land now, but by the Valar he still must pursue them!" She shook her head in frustration. I could not help but see the worry in her eyes that the anger almost masked. It reminded me of when my mother would yell at me for being reckless and doing something to endanger my life or that of my siblings. I laughed at the thought, and in doing so brought myself to the Queen's attention again.

"I'm sorry, my lady, I was not laughing at you. I was only laughing at how you remind me of my mother when she would yell at me for doing something stupid because she cared so much she didn't know how else to show it. When I broke my arm she hugged me so tight, scolding me the whole time," I explained. Queen Elowen smiled and put her hand over mine.

"I must admit to do fear for him. I used to lecture Legolas as such when he got into as much mischief as a child. I've no doubt I'd do it now if he'd let me and gave me enough reason," she laughed. She stayed for a little while longer and shared a few stories of Legolas's childhood and I divulged a few of my own.

"Thank you, child," she said warmly. "But I must go and try to knock some sense into my husband once more." She gave me a short hug and headed out of the library, leaving me wondering if all mothers hugged the same way. After her departure I headed to the kitchens for a snack. I'd barely stepped through the door, however, when I found Legolas already there, sitting sullenly at the table, apple in hand.

"What could possibly be so terrible that you have to look so very sad?" I teased, sitting opposite him and grabbing an apple from the bowl between us. He did not smirk back or relay some witty comeback, though.

"Are you through avoiding me then?" He said coldly.

"I was only trying to cheer you up. I don't have to keep you company if you are going to act like a rotten elfling," I replied. Legolas glared back in a beautiful impression of said rotten elfling. "As you wish," I said before taking my apple and heading back out the way I came, deciding that I hadn't been to the gardens in too long. I took up a brisk pace knowing Legolas would follow in a few moments. Just as I reached the door to the gardens and just as I wondered if he really was going to follow this time, Legolas ran to catch up with me.

"Alasse, wait! I did not mean to be so angry, at least not towards you," he said as I started to wend my way through the flowers and decorative trees. "Wait!" he called reaching for my hand to turn me around. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't in the mood to be teased," he said sincerely. I feigned confusion.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I know you, I make a point not to befriend brats," I teased. He simply glared once more. "Peace, Legolas, I'm only joking. You don't need to be so serious all of the time, but I suppose that comes along with reaching age one thousand… or is it two thousand?" I grinned. He smiled despite himself.

"I do not see how you can mock me for being a child and being ancient in the same breath but you certainly manage it well, don't you?"

I shrugged and continued my walk, Legolas beside me. "I got to spend time with your mother this afternoon, and it seems you are not the only elf displeased with King Thranduil today. Are you angry he's going after those dwarves, as well?"

His features turned to frustration again. "Not really angry so much as frustrated that he will hear no other opinion on the matter. My father can be irrational at times, and a warning to anyone who might make him see reason," he answered grimly.

"I don't understand what is so important about the dwarves. Yes, they escaped but there is a first time for everything isn't there? What tale could they possible tell of interest?" I queried.


	8. Chapter Eight

So it's been a little less than a year since I last updated, thanks to the most recent favoriters for making me write more. You guys rock. I'd say that I'll update more often but I think we can all agree it might be a while. So no promises with how fast this might get done, but it will eventually.

Chapter Eight

As it turns out, I was incredibly wrong about the dwarves having no tale worth telling. King Thranduil returned later than all of us expected with battle weary soldiers. It was a shock to say the least, especially to poor Queen Elowen who did nothing but worry the entire time he and Legolas were gone. He told her a long tale, that I later weaseled out of Legolas, about treasure and dragons and orcs and even of Beorn, a favorite tale to tell around Ciril campfires. The man who could change into a black bear was my favorite tale and to hear from Legolas that the tale lived somewhere between the Anduin and Mirkwood was the most fascinating part of the story to me. After he told all he knew, I went to the library to look for any books that might have more stories about him.

This tale was popular conversation for weeks as everyone prepared for a celebration feast to be held under the leaves of the great forest, a joint celebration of the Prince and the King's safe return and of the coming of autumn. There were many similar festivities for the other seasons, but I had not attended one yet, I loved Mirkwood and all of the people that lived there, but I was not one of them and so opted out of them. But as I said before, there is a first time for everything, and there were sure to be more tales told of the battle. From a child, my father always told me I had an unhealthy interest in battle for a woman, but I merely replied every time that there was no reason a woman could not be just as interested in battle as silly old men.

The autumn and spring feasts were the most elaborate of the festivals of the elves here in Eryn Lasgalen. A huge gathering of the people would make their way into the forest waving streamers and banners, singing and dancing and laughing the whole way. Everyone helped carry some food or drink and as the sun set, big bonfires were lit, glowing brightly in the twilight. It was a time of celebration and fun, and we elves do like to have a good time. In Ciril, I was the most giggly child in town, even when I turned 22, before the attack, I laughed more than half the children. But elven laughter has the power to spread and cheer those around them, and that's exactly what I did back then. I smiled to myself as I remembered all of the wonderful feasts and gatherings I'd been to as a child with my family. Pulling myself back to the present, I yanked on a simple gown in a beautiful autumn red and hurried downstairs where they were handing out baskets of food that needed to be carried into the forest. A large one full of bread and butter was shoved immediately into my hands and I made my way outside to join the growing numbers of people happily waiting in front of the palace before we all set out into the woods. Volinde found me standing on the fringe of the crowd, streamers and flowers in hand, Elindir not far behind carrying a cask of wine. I wrapped one arm around my friend while keeping the other on my basket.

"You came! Finally! I thought I was going to have to drag you out of the library!" She laughed brightly, her face flushed with joy as Elindir caught up.

"Well I figured any elf who does not speak elvish is strange enough, I cannot go any longer without having been to a true elfin festival," I smiled back. Volinde laughed and set down the streamers and flowers to braid some colorful ribbons into my hair while we all waited for the King to lead us into the trees.

"Ah, here we go! And not a moment too soon, I'm hungrier than a halfling!" Elindir exclaimed as the King strode magnificently out of the palace, his family following closely. Everyone quieted down as the King made motions to speak.

"My people, tonight is a night of celebration! Smaug the dragon is dead and a share in his treasure is ours!" A few people laughed. I, for one, had never understood the King's love of gold. "More than that, autumn is here! Reds and golds are everywhere and tonight we rejoice in this beautiful place and all it has to offer! Let us dance and sing as we elves are meant to do!"

Everyone cheered loudly and rushed forward. Once in the woods a few different fires were set up within sight of each other and all of the people moved about them all laughing and setting up our feasts for the evening. I followed Volinde and Elindir closely, wanting to have some familiar face through the evening, but found myself straying to and fro talking with so many of the other friends I had made during my time here. All of the food was set up and distributed in no time and once the King started in on his dinner, we were all welcome to as well. After that it was a beautiful night, everyone eating, drinking, and laughing the whole time. Once the main course was over, several desserts found their way around all of the fires as many elves broke out instruments and the dancing began. Most dances were just fun tomfoolery but there were a few structured ones that made everyone seem as if they were floating on air they were so graceful. I had never learned to dance like they were, but I took much joy from seeing them at it. Some things are so beautiful that while you might at first feel sadness that you do not know how to participate, you are soon distracted by the flowing skirts and flitting feet that you find yourself laughing and singing along even though you do not know the words.

It was while watching Volinde and Elindir dancing that I first felt this fleeting sadness deep in the pit of my stomach. It confounded me that I should feel sadness towards my best friend and her love, so I decided to take a small walk to breathe the cool air. I walked slowly moving about the trees, always in sight of the bonfires so that I would not lose my way. As I passed one of the smaller gatherings on the edge of the party, I noticed a beautiful girl and handsome boy dancing, they looked about fifteen, merely infants to the elves, but were dancing in such a way that it seemed as if they were some pair of lovers, thousands of years old, reincarnated through these children. It made me smile this time, and the thought struck me that I was not sad for Volinde or Elindir at all, rather I was feeling sorry for myself, having no one to dance with, however haphazardly. I was lonely. Despite all of the marvelous friends I had made, my heart still longed to belong somewhere. I was too young to think of it when I lived in Ciril. True, most girls around my age had married, but my parents always reminded me that there was no hurry, that I had only to find my one true love, and since I was blessed with immortality, it may take as long as it likes to find me. Simple logic, and completely true, but I still wanted someone to hold me like that, and dance with me like I were the only woman in the world.

After another moment of watching the elflings dance, I attempted to shake the thoughts from my head, there really was to reason to rush, after all, but the yearning was still there, only buried for now. I picked my way through the trees back to Volinde who was now resting while Elindir left to find more cakes. She put her arm around me when I sat.

"Are you enjoying your first elfin fesitval?" she asked, glowing. I smiled and nodded.

"It's like a dream out of one of the books in the library." Volinde laughed at me and I could not help but laugh along. "It's true! The dancing is amazing, not to mention the songs and stories. It's truly breathtaking. I only wish I knew all of the dances, even the children know!" I exclaimed, and we both broke down into giggles.

"You certainly missed a lot, living with men. But look here, it seems you might learn to dance after all," she said, looking pointedly across the fire. Legolas had just joined our circle and was making his way, with Elindir and Calanon, to us.

"Do my ear deceive me or do you honestly not know how to dance?" Elindir poked fun at me.

"Alas, it's true! I spent more time following the boys around fighting than with the girls. I somehow managed to escape all of the lessons, and now I wish I hadn't," I replied, staring again at those twirling around the fire. Everyone laughed at my childhood preferences, relating that for elves, it was not such a chore to dance. I certainly understood what they meant.

"Come now!" Elindir downed his goblet of wine and stood. "I can't stand this any longer! My dear Volinde, I must ask you to pardon my absence while I teach your friend to dance!" Without any more ado, he grabbed my hand and jerked me upright, dragging me to where the others were dancing, much to everyone's amusement.

"Before you take on this task, friend, I must warn you that I am likely to throw a tantrum when this doesn't go well," I joked.

"Don't worry so much Alasse, I taught all of those elflings you talked of earlier. I can handle you."

A few decades down the road, I was to learn that I had been the most difficult student he had ever had, and ever would for that matter. Elindir did not let on once though and showed only the utmost patience while teaching me all of the small steps that formed the elaborate dances. Later on, when the music picked up pace, Calanon grabbed a lady's hand and joined while Legolas and Volinde talked off to the side. Amidst all of the fun being spun about, I found myself continually glancing at them, trying to guess at their conversation. At one point, Volinde seemed to embarrass him, no doubt by bluntly confronting him about something personal, but it seemed all in good fun, since neither was offended. I could hear nothing over the roaring fire, but saw them both spare an eye my direction before I spun right out of the circle of light to get some water. Elindir kindly escorted me to a nearby stream and I filled the cup I had been using for wine earlier.

"Do you still find the dances so amazing now that you have learned them all reasonably well?" he asked as I sat on a rock by the water.

I nodded, "They're definitely not as graceful when danced by someone as new as me, but it's just so fun, it's hard to care." He nodded his agreement and joined me on the rock.

"Now that you have learned the dances, is there anyone in particular that you're planning on asking to join you in one?"

I was puzzled again. "What do you mean?"

"Your interest in your dear friend, the prince, has made itself apparent tonight," he grinned. "You were staring at him the whole time you were dancing!"

"I was curious about what he and Volinde were talking about!" I said defensively. Elindir dropped the subject, but the whole walk back to the fire he had that knowing smile. Of course I could tell myself all I wanted that I was just curious about their conversation, but once Elindir put the thought into my head, it stuck. I frowned a little and furrowed my brow. Elindir joined our group immediately, however I stood just outside the ring of light, watching. I couldn't tell if the feelings I'd had were only identified now that they had been pointed out to me, or if I was only imagining them to be there now that someone had accused them of being there. As Legolas laughed at something Isal was saying, though, I think I could tell that there might be some truth to what Elindir had said.

I shook these thoughts from my head. If I spent too much time dwelling on them, I might just find myself in love with someone who would never think to love me. I grabbed a goblet of wine and another cake on my way back to my circle of friends, trying to avoid looking at Legolas as often as my eyes wanted to. I couldn't help finding pleasure in hearing him laugh so freely, joke and have fun. The man was unbearably beautiful to take in, especially on a night like this. Curse Elendil for bringing these thoughts to my attention! I couldn't be so distracted for long, though. Soon the music picked up into fast paced dances and Volinde took my food and drink, shoved them into Elindir's hand and dragged me towards the fire to dance. There was a lot less pressure dancing with Volinde. There were no special routines to follow, you just moved where the music lead you. We laughed the entire time. That is until her husband to be decided to cut in.

With no partner, I walked my way back over to the remnants of my circle of friends, which consisted of Legolas, who had taken over holding my food and drink. I grabbed both from him, uttering a thank you almost coyly. What was wrong with me? I'm not coy! I'm boisterous and loud! My mind insisted upon these fact while I blushed.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Legolas asked, the fire causing his eyes to glow even more warmly than they usually did. I simply nodded, not trusting myself to speak. We refilled my wine on our way out of the firelight and shared the goblet between us. I felt I might make our walk awkward, but we talked and laughed as we always did. Only this time, I noticed the way his cheeks dimpled when he smiled so widely. We made our way deeper into the forest, but never so deep that you couldn't see the stars through the trees, nor so far that you could not hear the music coming from around the nearest fire. Seeing the fires from this far away, you could truly see the magic of the elves, it was breathtaking. I had stopped talking, I was only looking on, wondering what fate had lead me to this point in my life.

"I don't think I have ever seen you so quiet," he smiled. I laughed.

"I was only wondering how I got to this point in my life. It has been a... strange journey, I suppose is a good way of putting it."

Legolas's brow furrowed. He was thinking something that he wasn't sure he ought to say. I watched the battle go in inside his mind, amused at his confused face.

"As strange and sorrow-filled a journey it has been, I find myself glad that you found your way here," he said as though he tried very hard to put the correct words together. I allowed myself to touch his face, smooth his worried brow.

"If there is one thing I have learned, it is that there is no getting around fate. I am glad that I am here as well." I smiled. He sighed, relieved he hadn't offended me. As if he could offend me, I thought. The music at the nearest fire slowed. It was a soft romantic tune and I found myself lost in the moment, staring into his eyes. And it was like I had no control over my body. I felt myself leaning towards him, and was delighted to feel him lean back into me. His soft lips found mine in the darkness and I swear I had never felt so perfectly wonderful in all of my life.


End file.
